Wagon Train Fer
by Tisiphone-Edge
Summary: Une impression de déjà vu, une odeur familière, il n'en faut pas plus à Sasuke pour retrouver un sens à sa vie. Sasuke x Hinata.


Bonjour bonjour !

Me re-voilà avec un petit one-shot tout rose, tout mignon (en tout cas définitivement moins dure que mon autre fic qui s'est fini tragiquement ^^').

Pour la petite anecdote, je voulais à l'origine écrire toute une fiction avec comme couple Sasuke et Hinata mais j'ai pas réussi *soupir*. Manque de motivation, peur de décevoir, résultat confus et pas satisfaisant... Bref. Mais comme y'avait un petit bout de l'histoire qui me plaisait et que je pense pourrait plaire à certains, j'ai quand même décidé de la partager. Et donc me voilà avec ce petit one-shot un peu bizarre.

Sinon concernant l'histoire en elle-même, on y voit que le point de vue de Sasuke et l'histoire se situe après l'attaque de Jubi. Après, il y a une chose que vous devez savoir sur moi : j'ai arrêté de suivre Naruto après la désertion de Sasuke. Et l'attaque de Jubi, j'en ai juste entendu parler (quelque bribes). D'ailleurs je sais même pas qui est Jubi... Donc possibilité de manque de cohérence avec l'univers de Shippuden. *Désolée*.

Autrement, j'espère que ce petit one shot vous plaira quand même. J'attends vos réactions, avis, critiques (genre un Sasuke trop OCC, une fin bizarre...) avec impatience. Je répondrais aux reviews sur mon profil ^^.

Bon, je vous retiens pas plus que ça et vous laisse lire ma petite histoire !

* * *

><p><strong>Wagon Train Fer.<strong>

Une lumière blanche. Une grande lumière blanche au centre d'une forêt. Les yeux presqu'éteints, Sasuke observait le fond de cette lumière pure. Il crut y voir quelqu'un au centre.

Des longs cheveux nuit encadrant une démarche gracieuse, une douce odeur de pommade émanant du bout des doigts. Le visage de cette personne était effacé mais son sourire invisible atteignit tout de même le cœur du jeune homme. Il reconnaissait cette personne. Il la reconnaissait ! Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, l'espoir de la revoir après de longues années.

Sasuke souleva sa main pour la tendre vers cette personne. Mais lourde comme du plomb elle refusait de se soulever. Sasuke sentit ses lèvres remuer, il savait ce qu'il voulait dire, mais aucun son ne sortait. La lumière se dissipait, la personne s'en allait.

Il réussit à murmurer.

« Tu es réveillé ! S'exclama doucement une voix. Dieu merci. Non, ne bouge pas, sinon l'onguent ne fera pas effet. »

La vision de Sasuke était encore floue. Il crut distinguer des contours féminins et de longs cheveux foncés. Il se concentra pour focaliser ses idées et sa vision se fit bien plus nette. Des yeux sans pupille étaient penchés sur son visage et une forte odeur d'onguent émanait de la personne.

Sasuke se raidit inconsciemment. La personne, _**la**_ _**fille**_, alors qu'elle l'inspectait de haut en bas, ses longs cheveux le caressait, parcourant son corps masculin. La jeune femme, concentrée sur ses blessures, coinça une mèche derrière son oreille, geste anodin qui n'échappa cependant pas à l'attention de Sasuke.

Le rythme avec lequel elle allait et venait le long de son corps le berçait. Mais elle semblait bien trop concernée par ses blessures pour s'en rendre compte.

Soudain, il la sentit s'éloigner de lui. Quelqu'un l'avait appelée. Elle se releva et disparut de son champ de vision. Sasuke faillit gémir de désapprobation. La brunette fut vite remplacée par une figure blonde. _Ino_, pensa Sasuke, en la reconnaissant.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui, merci de ton aide, entendit-il lorsque la blonde se pencha vers lui. »

Sasuke ferma instinctivement les yeux. Ses membres étaient complètement ankylosés et la dernière chose qu'il voulait voir, c'était l'un des pots de colle de son enfance. La fatigue revint à la charge et il sombra dans l'inconscient.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, c'était pour se retrouver dans une pièce blanche et aérée. Il reconnut tout de suite les lieux : l'hôpital de Konoha. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent peu à peu. Jubi attaquant Konoha, lui décidant de s'allier à Naruto pour faire face à l'assaut, lui épargnant une attaque fatale au blond et…

Une odeur, une femme aux longs cheveux ternes, une sensation.

Sasuke passa une main bandée sur son front et fixa d'un air absent le plafond. _Qui était-elle ? Qui était cette fille ? _

Sasuke ferma longuement les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de se redresser. Et c'est là qu'il les vit : les barreaux attachés à sa fenêtre. Sasuke baissa la tête jusqu'à ombrer ses yeux : cacher la tristesse et le désespoir qui l'envahissaient.

Il était en terrain ennemi. Il n'était pas le bienvenu à Konoha.

Et ces barreaux étaient là pour le lui rappeler. Tout comme la horde de ninja postée à l'entrée de sa chambre. Sasuke n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour les sentir. Il émanait une telle hostilité d'eux.

Sasuke ferma les yeux.

Konoha n'était plus son chez lui. Uchiwa Sasuke n'avait plus de chez lui. Et ces barreaux étaient là pour le lui rappeler.

Les yeux fixés sur le village qui avait été une fois son foyer, Sasuke laissa sa carapace d'acier balayer tous ses sentiments et ses regrets. Lorsque l'inquisition de Konoha pénétra sa chambre une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Sasuke était redevenu le ninja froid et indifférent.

Il les écouta sans un mot lui citer les charges pour lesquelles il était poursuivi. Trahison, désertion, tentative de meurtre… La liste était longue.

« Dans l'attente de votre procès, vous serez placé en détention provisoire et sous haute surveillance dans la prison de Sugamo, énonça d'une voix claire et distincte la femme. Si d'ici le procès vous n'avez pas trouvé d'avocat pour plaider votre cause, un avocat vous sera commis d'office. »

Sasuke ricana à cette dernière phrase. Qui voudrait plaider l'affaire d'un traitre et renégat ? Il était condamné avant même d'être jugé. Et il s'est lui-même qui s'est condamné en quittant le village trois ans plus tôt. Sasuke soupira d'ennui. Il s'enquit ensuite de la date de son procès.

« Dans trois mois. »

Sasuke acquiesça avant de se laisser escorter vers son nouveau chez lui : la cellule 113 B de la prison de Sugamo.

§...§

Adossé contre le mur crasseux de sa cellule peu éclairé, Sasuke observa sans réel intérêt le rat qui allait et venait. Si les deux premiers jours, les couinements aigue de la bête l'avaient profondément agacé, maintenant il s'y était habitué et trouvait l'animal presque d'agréable compagnie.

Une lueur de surprise éclaira le regard de Sasuke lorsqu'il vit la bestiole s'affoler et retourner vivement dans son trou. La seconde d'après Sasuke en comprenait la raison. La porte blindée grinça et les silhouettes de deux geôliers apparurent sur le pas de la porte.

« De la visite pour toi Sasuke, énonça l'un des geôliers.

Sasuke baissa légèrement les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière.

- De la part de qui ?

- Tu verras bien quand tu y seras, répliqua le deuxième, l'air goguenard. »

Sasuke grogna dans sa barbe avant de s'exécuter et de suivre docilement les deux gardiens vers le parloir. Lorsqu'il arriva sur les lieux, Sasuke se figea légèrement avant de cloitrer ses sentiments dans un coin de sa personne et faire face à son visiteur.

Un visiteur au bras bandé et au visage anormalement grave. Loin du gamin qui hurlait à qui le voulait qu'il serait le prochain Hokage. Naruto avait bien changé depuis l'Académie. Plus mûr, plus de sérieux.

« Ce n'est pas pour te voir derrière des barreaux que je me suis démené toutes ces années pour te ramener. En fait je crois que c'était la dernière chose dont j'avais envie, précisa amèrement le blond avant de rentrer la tête dans ses épaules. »

Sasuke ne répondit rien. Il n'y avait rien à répondre de toute façon. Il était là où ses actions devaient l'amener : une cellule humide et crasseuse.

« Et merde Sasuke ! Pourquoi ils t'ont enfermé ! S'exclama Naruto en abaissant son poing valide contre la table. Pourquoi !?

- J'ai déserté et trahit Konoha, énonça calmement Sasuke. Où veux-tu que je sois d'autre ?

- Dehors dans le village que tu m'as aidé à protéger, rétorqua sec Naruto. Tu as donné ta vie pour sauver Konoha. Je l'ai vu. Tu étais prêt à sacrifier ta vie pour ce village, alors je…

- Je dois être jugé pour mes actes passés Naruto, trancha Sasuke. Et l'intime conviction d'un seul homme ne pèsera pas lourd dans la balance. »

Naruto s'arrêta dans sa lancée, surpris avant de baisser les yeux, les poings serrés.

« C'est vrai Sasuke, la conviction d'un homme ne pourrait pas changer grand-chose. Mais je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. Toutes les personnes qui étaient là ce jour-là face à Jubi savent que tu étais prêt à donner ta vie pour protéger Konoha. »

Cette fois-ci c'était au tour de Sasuke d'être surpris, bien que le cachant extrêmement bien. Son cœur se mit à le brûler derrière sa poitrine, un sentiment que même sa carapace ne put réussi à balayer : de l'espoir.

« Je te promets de te faire sortir d'ici Sasuke, déclara solennellement Naruto. Je le jure sur mon honneur de ninja ! »

La pose du mec cool en mode on, un sourire aussi large que le mon Fuji sur le faciès, Naruto resplendissait de confiance. Sasuke ricana avant de se retourner et de jeter par-dessus son épaule :

« Alors ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps, crétin de Naruto. »

Et Sasuke retourna dans sa cellule, le cœur plus léger. S'il existait bien une seule personne au monde capable de retourner les situations les plus impossibles, c'était Naruto. Et ça, Sasuke n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

§...§

Les jours suivants sa conversation avec Naruto, Sasuke put constater par lui-même à quel point le blond avait dit vrai : beaucoup de personne était venu lui rendre visite pour le remercier de ce qu'il avait fait pour le village. Certains étaient des ninjas, d'autres de simples villageois ayant été témoins de la fougue avec laquelle il avait combattu.

C'est ainsi que Sasuke avait la reçu la visite de quelques marchands, de la Team Asuma, de Sakura. Et maintenant de la Team 8.

Sasuke n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la seule fille qui se trouvait dans la pièce. C'était _elle_. C'était elle dans la forêt, ce jour-là. Ces longs cheveux foncés, cette sensation de douceur, cette odeur de pommade…

_Hyuga Hinata_.

Sasuke se mit à la détailler religieusement. Il but chaque battement de ses longs cils, avala chacune de ses mimiques, grava toutes les nuances de son regard mi-timide mi-confus. Elle n'avait pas les cheveux noirs : ils tiraient plus vers le bleu très foncé qu'autre chose. Et ses yeux… Contrairement à sa première impression, les yeux d'Hinata n'étaient pas blancs : ils avaient cette teinte lavande, parme.

Plus il l'observait plus il la découvrait. Il la trouvait étonnante, **intéressante**. Hyuga Hinata éveillait son intérêt, sa curiosité.

Et Sasuke sentait quelque chose imploser en lui. Ou plutôt se libérer. Une sensation particulièrement excitante qui lui donnait envie de rire et sourire comme un dératé. Ca le démangeait de l'intérieur. Et ça lui plaisait, oh oui, ça lui plaisait !

« A-Hem ! »

Sasuke haussa un sourcil autoritaire face au raclement de gorge peu naturel et se tourna vers sa source. Kiba.

« Bref, on voulait juste te remercier pour ce que tu avais fait pour le village. Et que même si ça n'excuse pas tes actions passées, on a apprécié, ajouta Kiba d'un air détaché.

- Nous sommes également heureux de te revoir au village, déclara solennellement Shino. »

Ses deux compagnons acquiescèrent en chœur. Sasuke reporta à nouveau son attention sur Hinata. Elle était la seule à n'avoir rien dit. Mais cette dernière se contenta de fixer ses chaussures. Sasuke soupira d'ennui et de frustration.

- L'heure des visites est terminée, énonça un garde derrière lui. »

Sasuke adressa un dernier signe de la tête aux membres de l'équipe 8 avant de se retourner et de rejoindre sa cellule avec cette même idée persistante dans esprit : avoir Hinata à quelques mètres de lui le faisait se sentir très **homme**.

§...§

_S'il y a une personne sur cette Terre capable de réaliser l'impossible, c'est bien Naruto_, pensa Sasuke en observant le ciel de Konoha.

Adossé à un mur en plein quartier marchand, Sasuke savourait sa liberté. Le quartier marchand de Konoha, la place la plus fréquentée et la plus affluente. Les gens allaient et venaient, pressés, détendus, heureux. Certains lui jetaient des regards curieux, d'autres méfiants, d'autre encore changeaient de trottoir en l'apercevant.

Mais Sasuke s'en moquait un peu. Il avait juste envie de voir du monde, voir la vie. Et voir son futur.

« Ce sera tout mademoiselle ?

Sasuke observa de loin la vieille marchande qui venait de parler. Puis son regard se porta naturellement sur son interlocutrice.

- Oui merci. »

Hyuga Hinata. La jeune femme tendit ses quelques pièces à la vieille marchande avant de se saisir de ses courses et de lever les yeux. Elle aussi admirait le magnifique soleil qui rayonnait Konoha.

Jamais Sasuke n'avait senti la vie pulser en lui avec autant de passion que lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle envie de vivre et de prendre sa revanche sur la vie. Il avait trouvé un nouveau but dans sa vie. Un but plus plaisant et moins destructeur que la vengeance. Et ce but se tenait à quelques mètres de lui.

_Avec des arguments des plus intéressants_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Sasuke en lorgnant sur les courbes d'Hinata.

Conquérir Hyuga Hinata. Agrandir sa famille. Bâtir son clan. Etre heureux.

Sasuke décroisa ses bras et bougea. Il prit son courage à deux mains et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hinata.

« J'ai besoin de toi. »


End file.
